Whiteout
Whiteout is practically Skelly the Sauce God's Character. Appearance Whiteout is a black male that stands at 6'1 feet. His outfit has white and black with a belt that has the Lin Kuei logo on it (but not seen on image). He has one trusty sword behind his back for battle. Personality Samuel is kind and sharp-witted. He is compared to Johnny for his wits, but he is not on Johnny level at all. He was trained along with Sleet, and Frost. He likes pizza, his friends, and his mentors. He hates the Cyber Lin Kuei and those who pose a threat to the realm with a passion and wouldn't be hesitant to make them suffer. History Origins Samuel was born in South Africa and was brought to China at the start of the search in Africa for abandoned babies. Whiteout had been trained by Smoke up until MK3, where he had to transfer classes to Kuai Liang's class of cryomancy. MK3 Whiteout makes his first ever RP appearance in MK3 when he and Skelly were escaping from a Cyber Lin Kuei camp. His powers of cryomancy had not been fully practiced, so instead, he has control over sandpaper. This is where hate for cyborgs started. MK4 Whiteout started to befriend his fellow comrades. He would almost get cyberized a few times but was ok in the end. MK: DA Whiteout would join in on the ambush of the Cyber Lin Kuei. With the Grandmaster dead there wasn't much of a challenge to the reformed Lin Kuei. The newest problem would be the Deadly Alliance which would be a challenging battle. The battle went quite catastrophically. Liu's death shook all, and so did Skelly's, Johnny's, Sonya,'s Jeremy's, Kitana's, Kung Lao's, and Jax's. He was able to power through though but was still disappointed by his snow and not what he wanted: ice. MK: Deception: The return of Onaga just was enough for more punishment. Whiteout would start to just accept his snow and stick with enhancing that. He would fight off for his own, and to protect Frost because she was still broken by Skelly's death. He had to be the strong one to help out in a plan to put an end to the Dragon King Onaga. MK: Armageddon Whiteout welcomes Skelly back. ( currently undergoing) Powers and Abilities * Modified Cryomancy: Whiteout has the ability to control Cold snow that's like sandpaper. * Tong Bei: A fighting style acquired before his appearance in MK3. * Dragon Kung Fu: A fighting acquired in MK4. Bios MK4: When I was a kid, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I seemed to have this weird connection to ice and snow. I was perfectly comfortable standing inside a freezer, and I tried hard enough, my hands would glow a little and a few snowflakes would come out of thin air. As I got older, my powers grew. I could make a small blizzard if I wanted to. But I didn't know how to harness it, what I could use it for. At first, I was trained by Smoke but had to transfer to Sub Zero. He told me what I had was called Cryomancy. He said my abilities weren't as developed as his or those of his two students, Skelly and Frost, who would go on to become my best friends. They could create ice out of their hands. Freeze people, make weapons. Me? I just had snow. But Sub-Zero promised to teach me how to unlock my true potential. I accepted his offer and became a Lin Kuei. I learned a lot there, and the people I met became my family. Sub-Zero told me the stories of his past. What happened to his brother, his clan, the original Lin Kuei, trying to turn everyone into cyborgs. I met one of em', guys named Cyrax. The kind of stuff Sub-Zero had been up against, it sounded crazy. I asked Frost and Skelly if what he was saying was really true, and they told me it all was. They told me what it was like fleeing the temple and trying to survive Shao Kahn's invasion. The stuff they went through made me feel lucky to have gotten my soul sucked out of my body and into a "soulando", and I thought that was the worst thing I'd ever gone through. Little did I realize, I'd soon become a part of it. Shinnok, a former Elder God, had returned from his Hell-type place called the Netherrealm and was now invading the whole planet and all the other realms I'd learned about. Sub-Zero doesn't want me and the others getting involved, he thinks we're too young, but Lin Kuei don't leave each other behind. He taught me that. I'm gonna fight this the best I can. Deadly Alliance: We managed to beat Shinnok. This whole mess was my first real fight outside of sparring. Guess I knew I was ready for more when I finally managed to beat Frost in that one match, not something that would happen again very frequently. She's good. Unfortunately, in the 5 years since we beat Shinnok, my cryomancer abilities haven't developed as far as I'd hope. I can do a lot more with snow now, but it's still snow, not the ice the other guys can use. Sub-Zero says it'll just take time and not every cryomancer is as naturally gifted as Frost and Skelly. It took him and his brother a long time to really get the hang of it. I still think I can do that, with time and practice. But that time and practice are gonna have to be cut short. Two sorcerers, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung have joined forces and they've got some bad stuff they're planning to do. Even worse, they attacked the Wu Shi Temple and....and they killed Liu Kang. The guy who beat Shao Kahn, twice! He's gone now. I'm about to go with Sub-Zero and the others to his funeral. I wish I'd gotten to know the guy better. Somehow, losing him still hurts as much as if I had. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, get ready because the Lin Kuei are gonna take you down. With help, of course. Deception: Things went......so much worse than I could've possibly imagined. Johnny, Sonya, Jeremy, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jax..........they're all dead. And they're not the only ones. Skelly....that bastard Kano killed him! Sub-Zero got him back, I didn't see it happen though. Frost saw the whole thing. In all my life I've never seen her so shaken. Skelly's secret is out now. I'd never told anyone how he felt about Frost. Bro-code and all that. Now she knows, and I think it makes losing him even worse. It hurts all of us. This whole thing, it hurts. But it's not over yet. We thought Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were the problems. Raiden ended up kicking their asses, then the real threat showed up. The Dragon King, Onaga. I'd never heard of him before, but he's back, and he's mad. Dude was so strong that Raiden had to blow himself up to try and stop him......and even that didn't work. We got lucky, Cyrax and Fujin got most of us out of Outworld before Onaga could really start raising hell with his undead army. But we're still missing some people. Now we're out in the wilderness, just trying to survive. Everyone's been nice, and we've made it through the night so far, thanks to some food Goro and Li Mei brought for us. But I just know it's not over. The real fight's just begun, and I don't know if I'm ready for it. Endings TBA Trivia * Whiteout is very good friends with Kwesi codename Sleet. * He might have a crush on Emerald.